eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1965 (22 June 2000)
Synopsis: Mel arrives to ask Lisa to tell Phil not to do anything, he's a thug. Lisa asks why Mel hasn't told Dan yet if she thinks that, and she's scared of what Dan would do to her. Mel goes to see Phil and asks him to leave Dan alone, and she asks Phil why he hasn't done anything yet. Phil says he doesn't INTEND to lay a finger on him, but if she warns Dan he may not have a choice. Lisa arrives and asks Phil what two heavies are doing there and Phil says he won't tell her, he obviously can't trust her - she told Mel. They go round to Phil's and clear out Dan's room. Jamie is thrilled. Ian asks Laura to witness a legal document to sign the Fish & Chip shop over to Steven, and Laura says he'd prefer a football. Ian tells her that he's let Natalie go early and Laura says bitchily that obviously Mel got at him, and she didn't realise he was trying to impress someone. Ian says it was his decision. Marcus comes to see Dan and Peggy and Frank wonder what's going on. Frank tells Roy that Phil has asked them to stay late after work to help him deal with Dan. Then he says they have to think of a way to get rid of Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun, nodding towards Peggy and Pat. He tells them that they're having a poker game that evening and asks them to keep out of the way. Laura sees Mel in the Square and has a go at her for leaving Ian with no-one to work in the café now, and tells her not to interfere, she's done enough damage to Ian already. Mel says she only asked him to reconsider, and frowns at Laura's strange outburst. Mel comes into work as Dan is talking to Marcus and Dan is distracted by her looking upset, and he interrupts the meeting to ask her if she's OK. Marcus waffles on about Dan signing contracts to allow him to act on his behalf, and he points out a few places to sign, including a page that he conceals with his hand. Mel asks Ian if Laura has him under curfew, she was worried that Mel is taking advantage of him. Ian says irritably that she's only the nanny, and Mel laughs and tells him it's obvious she's crazy about Ian. Frank asks Dan if he'd like to join them for poker tonight - saying that Roy has a big cash deal and can't get to the bank until tomorrow. Dan says in that case, he's in. Mel goes outside and sees Marcus in Phil's car, and she asks who it was he was talking to earlier. He says it was a brief. Mel tries to persuade Dan to go out with her that evening, but he says he's busy. He laughs and says now she knows how it feels to be kept waiting and she's been doing it to him for months. Dot arranges to visit Ashley and packs her bags. Barry gives Natalie some presents for her course and they have a fond farewell. Ian tells Laura that Mel told him about their chat and she was under the impression that Laura would like to be more than just a nanny. Laura jumps up guiltily and says of course not, and runs off to her room. Peggy and Pat have a "chat" and Peggy sacks Pat from the Vic job. The Vic closes, Phil arrives and the poker starts. Dan asks what's the maximum bet, and Phil says "no limits." Phil tells Mel to go, and when she says she wants to stay, he insists. She ignores him. They hear a noise outside, where Jamie catches Robbie trying to break into the Vic. He knocks Jamie over as he runs away when Phil and Frank go out looking around. Jamie chases him and can't believe that it was Robbie, saying that the place is alarmed. Robbie tries to get Jamie to help them steal the drink. Dan says he's bored with the game, and Phil says it's early yet, and Dan pulls out a huge wad of 50s and says let's make it interesting. A hand ensues with Dan betting a lot and Phil puts the keys to his house on the table. Dan thinks it's a wind-up, and says he's not playing for silly money. He says he can't match it, and Phil says he can - he can bet the pub. Frank and Roy watch in amazement. Dan refuses and gets up and Phil snipes about how he's a big hero. Dan realises and says to Mel "You stupid bitch." Dan says people soon figure Phil out - he's friends when it suits him. Phil says Dan took him for a mug, and Dan says why not, so did his brother, his wife.... it gets a little heated and Dan tries to leave and the two heavies outside step in, both of whom are wearing Dan's shirts that they found among his stuff, one being bright pink. Dan sits back down and says OK, but the Vic is worth more than Phil's house. In fact, he wants the house, the club, the gym, the car lot and the Arches. Roy and Frank object, and Phil asks if he wants this pub back, so Frank says to Roy that they'll go with it. Phil agrees and shakes hands with Dan. Dan shows 3 kings, and Phil shows a full house. They all laugh, and Dan reneges on the bet and says they can't prove anything. Frank says he shook on it. Phil says to Dan that these are the deeds, and Dan is signing them over to Peggy. He refuses and Phil says, "You don't have to, you already have." He gets Roy to witness the signature on the deeds, and Dan asks Phil if he'd have given everything if he'd lost. Phil says he's a man of his word. Dan wonders why Phil bothered to go through the poker game, and Phil says he wanted to know what kind of man Dan was. Dan asks Mel if she's coming and she shakes her head. Phil tells Dan not to bother coming back for his clothes, they're gone Cast: *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass' *'Melanie Beale - Tamzin Outhwaite ' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Dot Cotton - June Brown' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin' *'Marcus Christie - Stephen Churchett' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Cliff - Andrew Beck' Crew: *'Script Editor - Lesley Cruickshank' *'Story Consultant - Tony Jordan' *'Storylines - Art Young' *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Script Producer - Lorraine Newman ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes